Dreams can turn in Reality
by Legendary Dream Girl
Summary: Hiro is in love with a certain blonde, but Hiro is sure he won't return his feelings since he's marry. Though could he be wrong? And what about his wife Judy? How will she handle all of this? Not to well I say. R&R to find out if Hiro's dream comes true.


Title: **_Dreams can turn into reality _**

__

By: Legendary Dream Girl

Rating: PG-13, though rating might go up in later chapters…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: Midnight Sadness

In the late midnight evening of the Nakano household, everyone was asleep except for the beautiful ,red haired ,bishounen; Hiroshi or Hiro for short. He was sitting in a chair, leaning near the open window of his bedroom. His arms were propped up on the window still, while his head rested in his hands as he gazed distractedly into the moonlit sky. His vision was blurry from the fact that tears filled his brown eyes. Everyone single night since he first met _him, _it's been like this. Dreaming, wishing, hurting, hoping, crying. Knowing that'd he'd never get his wish to come. Knowing that no matter how much he loved _him_ he'd never love him back…… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Hiro's POV

Why? Why can't I stop thinking about you? Why can I stop dreaming about you? Why did I have to fall in love with you out of all people? Why couldn't I fall in love with someone who return my feelings instead of hurting them?…I wish I could tell you, but I couldn't bear to hear those painfully words of truth come out of your mouth. " I'm sorry Hiro, I don't love you…". I could hear those sad words ringing through my ears forever. Why can't I just turn off these emotions and be done with it? Humph…Who am I kidding? Even if I could I wouldn't do it. I can feel the light breeze drying the tears on my face. How pathetic…You were crying again without even noticing it. Get a grip on your self Hiroshi! You can waste your whole life crying on someone who wouldn't love you. He's marry for god's sake! With a child too! Get over him! Your acting as if he's the only man left on this planet! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiro sighed loudly and rose from his seat near the window and headed towards his bed. He flopped down onto his bed and slipped under his bed covers. Yawning and looking up at his ceiling he whispered loudly " If only it was that easy…". And with that he dosed off into wary sleep.

" Hey Hiro! Wake up!", said a cheerful voice. The oh so tired Hiro groaned loudly, thinking who would be trying to wake him at this time in the morning. He shifted his body to the cheerful voice and said " Go away… I've been up all night, so now I need so sleep". He shifted his body back around and was about to drift off again until he felt a pillow struck his head. " I said ,WAKE UP NOW!". Hiro instantly bolted up right and started to rub his eyes. " Is that you Yuuji?", asked Hiro tiredly. " Of course it me!" exclaimed Yuuji. Finally able to open his eyes, he looked up at his older brother. " What are you doing here anyway?". " Well I decided that it was time for me to come home and check up on how you, mom, and dad are". Hiro stood up began to stretch his sore muscles, " That's nice. So can you please leave and let me get some rest?". "Alright…"said Yuuji and he began heading towards the door, "But the reason why I woke you up was because Shuichi just called," ."Wait. What did Shuichi want?", he asked, sounding completely awake at hearing Shuichi's name. His brother stopped and turned around to Hiro " He was wondering where you were…He said something about how you were suppose to be at the recording studio at least an hour ago." _Oh no! I forgot I was suppose to be there at eleven! Stupid me! I should have never stayed up worrying about 'him', he thought. _" Did Shuichi say anything else?". " Yeah he did….He said Sakano's acting crazy like usual, and K's pretty angry." _K? He's angry? At me?. _Hiro winced at the thought. The last thing he wanted was the man he loved to be angry at him.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Alright that's all for now. I do feel so sorry for Hiro-san. I mean at first he loved Shuichi now he loves K, but I just can't hand him K on a sliver platter and live happily ever after. He's going to have to work for his love. I'm so mean. Anyway review tell if you like it, hate it or whatever. Ja'ne.


End file.
